


Grown-Up Time

by katemonkey



Category: The Losers, The Losers (2010)
Genre: Character of Color, F/M, Female Character of Color, Heteronormative, Married Character, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-24
Updated: 2010-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-10 18:43:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katemonkey/pseuds/katemonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a husband and wife get some time to themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grown-Up Time

Jolene sat on the couch next to Pooch, and looked at him, smiling.

Pooch looked back at her, frowning slightly. "Wait a minute..." he said. "Where are the guys?"

Jolene's smile was almost smug. "Went out."

Pooch's eyebrows furrowed. "And Gabe?"

That smile was definitely smug now. "With them."

Pooch blinked. "Seriously?"

"Mm-hmm." Jolene moved closer to him, resting one hand on his thigh.

"You let my team take our baby out."

"Yep." Her hand moved up higher on his thigh and she leaned against him.

"So we're alone in the house..."

"Mm-hmm..." That was murmured directly into his ear.

He turned to look at her. "You wanna?"

Jolene grinned and nodded.

They ran upstairs, losing clothes along the way.

 

Jolene's body had changed after Gabe's birth, and Pooch's hands traced all the changes. The wider hips, the lush full breasts that were so sensitive now, the small curve of her belly that once protected his son for nine months. His mouth followed his hands, kissing, tasting, sucking.

He knelt between her legs and gently spread her open, kissing her **there**. She ran her hands over his head, pulling him closer to her, and he responded, tasting her, slipping his tongue against her folds before licking up to her clit. She moaned, hands gripping his shoulders, hips writhing even as he held them down. He spelled words against her with his tongue, words like "love" and "forever" and "wife" and "mother" and "jolene" over and over until she groaned, loudly, and bucked her hips faster against him, shuddering as she came against his mouth.

She pulled him up and kissed him, tasting herself on him, wrapping her legs around his body. The heat and wetness he had felt with his tongue was painfully close to his cock now, and it took so much resolve to not just bury himself in her. "Baby, are you sure?" he managed to get out in-between kisses.

Jolene smiled. "Yes," she said, her voice hungry. "Yes, yes, yes."

Pooch groaned and buried his face in the sweet hollow above her collarbone as he held himself and, slowly, gently, put himself inside.

She gasped and stiffened in pain. He quickly pulled out, looking at her in horror. "Shit, baby, did I hurt you?"

She closed her eyes tightly, hands clutching her head. "I'm sorry, Lin..." she said, her voice quiet and sad. "I thought..." her voice trailed off and she sniffed, nearly on the verge of tears.

He shook his head and wrapped his arms around her. "Hey, it's okay..." He kissed her forehead. "It just feels so good to hold you..."

She calmed down, her body relaxing against his. They laid like that for a few minutes, Jolene stroking his head, then she spoke up. "Maybe...if I was on top..."

He looked at her, his eyes searching for hers. "Are you sure?"

She nodded, smiling. "It's worth trying," she said, trying to keep her voice light. She leaned forward to kiss him, lips hungrily pressing against his, then shifted underneath him, starting to roll him over.

Pooch smiled widely and rolled with her, lying back against the bed with his arms above his head. "That's it, baby," he said as she straddled him. "You do what you need to do..."

Jolene grinned and positioned herself over him. She slipped one of her hands between her folds, stroking her clit hungrily for a few seconds before dipping down and slicking her fingers with wetness.

She grasped his cock with her slick hand and his head dropped back as she slowly stroked him. "Oh baby..." he groaned. "God, it's been so long..."

"I know, Lin, I know..." She held him firmly, and sighed slowly as she settled down onto him, her body relaxing once she had him inside her. "Oh..." she gasped. "Oh, Lin..." She started to move against him, rocking her hips against his in a slow and steady rhythm. "Oh, God, baby, this feels so good..."

Pooch groaned, his hands wrapping around her waist. "Jesus, Jolene..." he breathed. "I missed this so much..."

"Me too, baby...me too..." She picked up the pace, one hand pressing against his chest while the other slipped between her legs. "Missed your mouth on me...missed feeling you in me...Missed...Missed..."

He groaned as she tightened around him. "Come on, baby," he said. "Come for me..."

"Oh God!" Jolene shouted as she moved faster and faster. "W-want to kiss you..." she said breathily, leaning forward without stopping her rhythm.

Pooch leaned forward as well, and their mouths met just as her body shuddered around him. She rested her forehead against his and moaned, loudly, never stopping her rhythm.

He sat up, carrying her with him, setting her on his lap, and began thrusting into her, holding on to her body for dear life. "Christ, baby, I love you so much," he babbled against her breasts as he grew closer. "I love your body, I love your pussy, I love how you feel when you come and I'm in you, oh Jesus, baby, it feels so good, I'm so close...Oh GOD..." He gasped and bucked against her, shaking to completion as she stroked his shoulders and kissed him tenderly.

They fell back to the bed, arms and legs still wrapped around each other. "I love you," Jolene said.

Pooch grinned and kissed her forehead, shifting onto his side and holding her close. "I love you too," he said softly. He nestled against her head, inhaling the soft sweet scent of his wife, and closed his eyes, safe in the comfort of his bed, with her in his arms.

 

They must have dozed off, because, even though it seemed like only seconds, the sound of someone coming through the front door jolted them both awake. Pooch tensed, but relaxed as soon as he heard Jensen chattering away.

"Let's find Mommy and Daddy and tell them how much fun we had at the park with Uncle J, huh? Yeah, because we had fun, even if you did spit up all over Uncle Cougar and fuss every time Uncle Clay tried to hold you...that just means you love your Uncle J, right? Yes, you do! Where's Mommy and Daddy, huh? They're not in the living room, are they? Are they upstairs?"

There was a slight pause, and Pooch suddenly winced as he remembered where Jolene's bra had ended up. And his shirt. And Jolene's dress. And his boxers. And Jolene's panties.

"Huh." There was another pause, and a gurgle from Gabe. "Looks like Mommy and Daddy are having some grown-up time, so why don't you and I go into the living room and find some cats on the Internet, huh? Lots and lots of cats on the Internet to look at, right? Yeah!" His voice trailed off as he went into the living room.

Pooch looked at Jolene, who was trying to control her giggles. "So," she said, trying to keep her voice level. "I hear there are a lot of cats on the Internet."

Pooch grinned. "Think that means we have some more time?"

Jolene's grin matched his. "I think it might..."

Pooch laughed and leaned over for a kiss.


End file.
